dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary of Redepmtion
Mary of Redemption is one of the many Deities taking residence at The Everlasting Refuge. Story Mary has always been quite the eye catcher for many men, God or mortal. But she prefers to live the life of being single. While she loves the single life, there was one thing she always longed for. A child. One day she came across a young infant boy with his father badly wounded. The man noticed Mary and he offered the child to her, knowing she'll keep the young one safe. The child she took in that day was none other than Samuel. From then on she would occasionally take in children who were in need of someone to care for them. She has fostered many children, up to seven hundred to be exact through her lifetime, but it's nothing she cannot handle. These children raised by her are referred to as the Blessed Children. These children would be granted immortality and serve as Abel's loyal guards, servants of the Gods, or live their lives as normal residents of the Everlasting Refuge Early Life Mary of Redemption was there when Cain the Corrupted murdered Abel the Pure. When Cain left, she revived Abel and informed him of the crime Cain committed. She and Abel then went to the other Gods and Goddesses, informing them of what Cain committed. Since the day Cain was exiled, she was Abel's right hand man, or woman. Info Appearance Mary appears as a normal woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, beige lips and dressed in a white gown with a ligt blue mantle and white veil. Personality Mary of Redemption is a kind, selfless, generous and compassionate goddess, especially when it comes to children. Whenever she sees a child in need of a family or shelter, Mary would be more than willing to raise the helpless child as her own. Not only is she caring towards children, she will defend and protect them with her life and fend off anyone or anything foolish enough to mess with her children with the dedication of a mother ber defending her cub. Relationships Powers and Abilities Absolute Immortality: Like other Gods, Mary is absolutely immortal, and can not die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained and, as her mind and soul are as immortal as her biological body, she is immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal, even if her body is disintegrated or blown up or completely erased and even if she is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternately, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, and can never die from any natural causes. Mary's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. Also, the power cannot be removed, rendered truly perfect and absolute. Supernatural Beauty: To put it simply, Mary is supernaturally beautiful and seldomlh uses it to affect others. Photokinesis: Mary can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Purification: Mary can remove the darkness or evil from a person or objects, often including demons possessing it or mind control affecting it. It can turn evil to good or merely make someone pure. Omniscience: Mary's mind is unblocked to the entire omniverse and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which they do not know and understand, therefore they know every answer to every question, past, present, and future. Depending on the type, this power may allow the user to have all information at all times as some knowledge may be spontaneous while some may require the action of others. By knowing absolutely everything about something, one can understand every counter available for that certain something, thus being unable to be defeated by said subject. Love Embodiment: Mary is the living physical manifestation or personification of love and gain the ability feed off of the love of everyone and everything including herself. She can convert love into energy and use it as a full source to extend people's life span or as a weapon. White Magic: Mary is very skilled in white Magic. Soul Reading: Mary can perceive and read the souls, whether free (i.e. dead, astral projection, etc) or in body. She can study and observe the nature of one's soul and find weaknesses based on the nature of the observed souls. By reading souls, Mary can see/feel the being's characteristics, personality, feelings, memories, whether they even have a soul, damage others' souls have endured, and whether or not another entity is possessing or influencing the person on a spiritual level. Dimension Travel: Like most of her allies, Mary can travel between different dimensions and universes, and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Time Travel: Another ability she shares with her fellow God's and Goddesses is the ability to travel and send others to the future/past. She is be able to move to a different spatial position. Light Embodiment: Mary is a living representation or personification of light along with its concepts of purity and immaculate nature. She is able to use all of the light's powers whether holy, divine or supernatural in a different level. She can convert this light power into an energy and use it as a full source to extend peher powers or create something that becomes a weapon. As long as there is light, she will become more powerful progressively. Harmony Embodiment: Mary is a personification of harmony, the idea that people should get along with one another and with nature instead of trying to change their environment to their liking. Good Embodiment: Mary is a living embodiment of complete goodness and can manipulate anything to do with good and can use their powers to spread peace and goodness around the universe. Since good can exist anywhere the user can also be anywhere too and they have huge capabilities. Anything is possible as long as it spreads kindness, peace, love or anything else considered good. Examples include, banishment of malevolent beings/energies, bringing good luck to people/places, bringing virtues out of people and so on. Most of the time this power is used by a god, and the user is nearly impossible to overpower unless Evil Embodiment is used, even that isn't bound to win. Resurrection: Mary can bring oneself and others back to life. Weaknesses Mary's biggest weakness is her love of children. Whenever a child gets in harm's way, she'll do whatever it takes to ensure the child's safety, even taking an attack for said child. Role in the D-Force series Trivia *Mary of Redemption is based on the Biblical figure Mary of Nazareth, also known as the Virgin Mary. *The fact that Mary of Redemption has never been in a romantic relationship further ties her similarities to Mary of Nazareth. Category:Female characters Category:Goddesses Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Covenant of Light